Haunted house
by odvie
Summary: Une petite exploration entre potes qui ne se passe pas comme prévu et notre ami Slenderman qui veille au grain. Pas très sérieux, mais c'est juste pour vous faire patienter en attendant la suite avec le Sanatorium.


**Haunted house:  
**

A première vue, cette maison était tout à fait banale, quoiqu'un peu grande et sinistre. Abandonnée depuis peu, une sombre rumeur courait à son sujet : elle serait hantée.

Cette rumeur avait intrigué Elliot et Erwann, qui avaient trainé leur ami Alex avec eux. Ils avaient pris des appareils photos numériques, espérant y voir quelque chose qui confirmerait ou infirmerait les histoires à propos de cet endroit. Ils chercheraient la vérité, tels les enquêteurs du TAPS dans les vidéos sur Internet, et découvriraient si la rumeur était fondée.

Ce fut ainsi que les trois enquêteurs en herbe entrèrent dans cette maison haute de deux étages, assez imposante, avec des pièces plutôt spacieuses. Il y régnait une vague odeur de pourriture à cause de l'humidité et de l'abandon des lieux par les anciens propriétaires. Les meubles étaient là, recouverts de poussière et d'objets de la vie quotidienne. Il y avait même un livre encore ouvert.

« On dirait que les habitants ont fui dans la précipitation, lança Elliot qui ouvrit un placard encore rempli de boites de conserves. Ils ont tout laissé ici.

-Ouais, approuva Erwann en évitant une toile d'araignée. La rumeur semble fondée : il y a peut être quelque chose dans cette baraque.

-Et moi, je vous dis que c'est des conneries ! S'impatienta Alex, pas rassuré. Les fantômes, ça n'existe pas !

-Il y a bien le slenderman qui existe, contra Elliot. Alors pourquoi pas des esprits.

-Connerie. Le slenderman n'existe pas non plus. C'est juste une légende urbaine pour faire peur aux gosses !

-Et les huit pages ? Et le temps qu'il nous a fallu pour les ramasser ? Ce n'est pas une preuve ?

-Un canular par un mec qui voulait faire venir les touristes…

-Sympa…

-Alex, tenta de tempérer Erwann. J'ai vu le slender dans cette forêt. Et crois-moi, il était réel.

-La seule preuve que j'ai ce sont tes paroles, Erwann. Comment pourrais-je ne pas mettre tes paroles en doute ?

-En me faisant confiance, peut être ? »

De son côté, le slenderman hallucinait : mais ils étaient complètement fous ces gamins ! Entrer dans cette maison ! Non mais franchement… A quoi ça servait qu'il leur lance des défis s'ils allaient « enquêter » sur des lieux hantés ! Bon, il les avait suivis jusque là, il pouvait bien entrer discrètement dans la maison, vérifier s'ils allaient bien, et ressortir… Il fit silencieusement le tour du bâtiment et un mouvement attira son attention : la fenêtre d'une chambre à l'étage. Et il y avait à l'intérieur de cette chambre…

…

Oh putain ! Il fallait que ces gamins sortent au plus vite !

« Alex ! Il y a une porte fermée au fond du couloir. »

Tout le monde regarda dans la direction pointée du doigt par Erwann : ah oui, effectivement. On allait voir ?

Le slenderman qui avait entendu la voix du jeune homme se tendit : ah non !

Alex défonça la porte d'un coup d'épaule et découvrit une salle de bain aussi sale que le reste de la maison. Il en informa ses camarades qui décidèrent de continuer l'exploration.

_Non ! Ne montez pas à l'étage ! Il y a des… Saletés de gamins…_

Sur ses pensées bien joyeuses, l'homme sans visage pénétra dans la maison, se fondant dans l'ombre sans aucun problème. Le trio était déjà dans l'escalier ! Il devait les arrêter avant qu'ils n'ouvrent la chambre !

« Il y a du sang… »

Erwann suivait avec application les traces noires sur le sol gris de poussière, elles menaient vers les chambres, les trois. Que s'était-il passé ici ? Les propriétaires étaient-ils vraiment partis ? Il avait plutôt l'impression que quelque chose de tragique s'était déroulé dans cette baraque. Ignorant la moquerie d'Alex stipulant qu'il devrait faire flic, il continua à s'avancer vers les portes : s'il y avait un quelconque mystère ici, il serait percé et mis à jour.

« Celle du fond semble fermée. Alex, tu crois pouvoir l'ouvrir ? Il y a peut être un truc sympa à voir. »

Alex hésita : il y avait une vieille trainée de sang qui menait à cette porte… Peut être qu'il restait un cadavre à l'intérieur ? Il ne voulait pas tomber sur un squelette ou sur un autre truc glauque. Prudent, il préféra donner un grand coup de pied dans la porte pour la faire sauter de ses gonds et se figea soudainement :

« Oh put… !

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demandèrent les deux autres en regardant à leur tour avant de se figer à leur tour. WHAHH ! »

Un corps décharné, grisâtre, poussant des bruits sinistres et dirigeant vers eux ses yeux blancs, les mains ensanglantées.

« UN ZOMBIE ! »

Les trois préférèrent fuir au lieu de rester face à ce monstre. Monstre qui les poursuivit dans un cri lugubre, étonnamment rapide pour un zombie comme ils avaient l'habitude de voir à la télévision.

« L'escalier ! Cria Elliot. Il faut qu'on sorte ! »

Ils se précipitèrent et manquèrent de dévaler les marches. Le slenderman les vit arriver et se cacha sans peine. Il hésita à intervenir, sachant qu'il leur ferait plus peur qu'autre chose, mais voir le zombie manquer la première marche et tout descendre en manquant de les emmener dans sa chute avait de quoi lui amener des sueurs froides. Erwann s'était agrippé à la rampe de l'escalier et n'osait plus bouger, tandis que ses deux amis avaient continué leur fuite et étaient déjà à l'extérieur.

En fait, ce n'était pas qu'Elliot et Alex soient des mauvais amis, comprit le slender, c'était surtout qu'ils avaient plus d'instinct de survie que le jeune gothique ! Et comme le mort-vivant semblait décidé à croquer l'adolescent aux longs cheveux encre, il préféra intervenir.

Sans prévenir, il se téléporta derrière l'humain et déploya ses tentacules qui envoyèrent valser le zombie d'un coup sec.

« Cet humain est à moi. Tu me feras le plaisir de ne pas en faire ton casse-croûte.

-Gguueeeuuuarrrghh ! »

Sur cette réplique très intelligente, son adversaire revint à la charge. Il soupira et enroula trois tentacules autour d'Erwann qui protesta énergiquement, avant qu'il ne soit bâillonné par une quatrième. Le gothique était aveugle et ne pouvait bouger que les jambes, tout en étant soulevé à un bon mètre du sol.

« Il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux ne pas voir, siffla l'homme sans visage. Et trucider un zombie en fait partie.

-Hmfh ! Râla Erwann qui voulait retourner sur le plancher des vaches.

-Et il râle en plus… »

Il reporta son attention sur le mort-vivant et montra l'adolescent du doigt :

« Franchement : tu veux le dévorer ? Regarde-le. Il n'y a rien à manger là-dessus ! Et puis il est déjà pris, donc tu en choisiras un autre.

-Ggroooaaarr !

-Je vois… »

Ce monstre voulait vraiment manger cet humain. Alors le slenderman décida de couper court à toute discussion :

« Tu touches à cet humain, je t'arrache les membres un par un et je finis par faire exploser ton crâne, c'est d'accord ? »

L'autre fit un bond sans prévenir, l'obligeant à éloigner Erwann pour le mettre hors de portée de l'agresseur. De toute évidence, les zombies n'étaient pas fan des manières civilisées. Il lança ses tentacules libres sur l'adversaire qu'il s'appliqua à écarteler dans un bruit sinistre. Privé des ses bras et de ses jambes, ce zombie le laisserait tranquille…

…Ou pas : il essayait de ramper dans sa direction pour attraper l'humain tenu en l'air par ses tentacules. Le slenderman avança donc, posa un pied sur le crâne du futur mort-mais-cette-fois-ci-vraiment-mort, et appuya sans même éprouver de dégout lorsqu'il entendit les os se fendre sous son pied.

Non mais !

Pestant contre ses chaussures sales, il sortit de la maison et daigna relâcher le jeune homme que lorsqu'il eut quitté le terrain qui délimitait la propriété. Là, il put enfin s'emporter :

« Tu n'as pas plus dangereux comme endroit à visiter ! Un zombie ! Mais on n'a pas idée à se promener dans des lieux hantés sans être capable de se protéger !

-Désolé, protesta Erwann ravi de pouvoir s'exprimer. Mais j'ignorais que les maisons soi-disant hantées étaient le repère de mort-vivants accrocs à la chair humaine ! Au départ, on cherchait juste un fantôme ! Et puis ce sont les vacances ! Il faut bien qu'on s'occupe ! »

Il faisait des visites d'endroits hantés juste parce qu'il s'ennuyait ?! Le slenderman eut une idée :

« Il y a un sanatorium désaffecté à une trentaine de kilomètres d'ici. J'y ai laissé des pages. Peut être que toi et tes amis réussirez à toutes les ramasser avant que je ne vous attrape.

-Qu'est ce qu'on gagne à ramasser vos feuilles ?

-Juste la fierté d'avoir réussi là où d'autres ont échoué.

-Et si on perd ?

-Vous aurez intérêt à courir très vite, sans vous arrêter, et surtout sans vous retourner. »

Il ricana sur sa dernière phrase, laissant une note menaçante. Si avec cela il n'avait pas de visite dans la semaine…

Il partit, non sans oublier de laisser une de ses tentacules frôler les reins du gothique qui se raidit sous le contact. Erwann fronça les sourcils face à cette provocation et lui lança un fort :

« Economisez vos forces car vous en aurez vraiment besoin dans votre sanatorium ! Mes potes et moi vous feront courir partout !

-J'espère bien. »

Le slenderman sourit en disparaissant dans l'ombre : oh, il allait s'amuser ! Il avait hâte de les voir dans cet établissement désaffecté pour tenter de récupérer ses pages. Et il avait hâte de les poursuivre.


End file.
